Norm Lewis
Norm Lewis is an American actor. Biography Born in Tallahassee, Florida, he initially worked at the Orlando Sentinel before beginning his acting career at Theater on Park. One of his earliest productions was Once on this Island in 1992, before he began working in musicals the following year. Whilst he mostly appeared in musicals (receiving a Tony and Drama Desk nomination for his role in Porgy and Bess), Lewis also appeared in the television series Scandal and the 2013 production of The Tempest. Singing Making his musical debut in the original production of The Who's Tommy, Lewis went on to originate the roles of Jake in Side Show and Doc in Captains Courageous, as well as to take over as Roger in A New Brain (and sing on the original cast recording). He also played such key supporting roles as Curtis Taylor Jr. in Dreamgirls and Alexander Molokov in Chess. Later, Lewis appeared in larger roles, including that of Javert in Les Misérables (including in the 25th Anniversary Concert) and the titular leads in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and The Phantom of the Opera. He originated the part of King Triton in The Little Mermaid and Mr. Church in Yes, Virginia. Stage The Who's Tommy (1993)(originated the role) *Go to the Mirror/Listening to You (contains solo lines) *Tommy, Can You Hear Me? Miss Saigon (1994) *The Heat is On in Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Transaction (contains solo lines) *The Telephone Song (duet) *Bui Doi (contains solo lines) *The Revelation (duet) *What a Waste (contains solo lines) *Please (duet) *Chris is Here (contains solo lines) *Fall of Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) Side Show (1997)(originated the role) *The Devil You Know (duet) *You Should Be Loved (solo) A New Brain (1998) *Heart and Music *I'd Rather Be Sailing (duet) *Roger Has Arrived (contains solo lines) *Just Go (duet) *Invitation to Sleep in My Arms (contains solo lines) *Really Lousy Day in the Universe (duet) *Brain Dead (duet) *Don't Give In (contains solo lines) *You Boys Are Gonna Get Me in Such Trouble/ Sailing (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Homeless Lady's Revenge (contains solo lines) *Time (duet) Captains Courageous (1999)(originated the role) Company (1999) *Company (contains solo lines) *Someone Is Waiting (solo) *Marry Me a Little (solo) *Side by Side by Side/What Would We Do Without You? (contains solo lines) *Barcelona (duet) *Being Alive (solo) *Finale Ultimo (Company)(contains solo lines) The Wild Party (2000)(originated the role) *Dry (contains solo lines) *Eddie & Mae (duet) *Golden Boy (contains solo lines) Dreamgirls (2001) *Cadillac Car (contains solo lines) *Steppin' to the Bad Side (contains solo lines) *Family (contains solo lines) *Only the Beginning (contains solo lines) *Heavy (contains solo lines) *It's All Over (contains solo lines) *When I First Saw You (duet) *The Firing of Jimmy (contains solo lines) Golden Boy (2002) *The Road Tour (contains solo lines) *This Is the Life (contains solo lines) *While the City Sleeps (solo) Amour (2002)(originated the role) *Street Vendors' Waltz (contains solo lines) *Monsieur Passepartout (contains solo lines) *Latest News (contains solo lines) *Painter's Song (solo) *The Trial (contains solo lines) *Whistling Ballet (contains solo lines) Bright Lights, Big City (2003) *Back In The City (contains solo lines) *Odeon (contains solo lines) *Back In The City 2 (solo) *Wednesday (contains solo lines) *Back In The City 3 (contains solo lines) Chess (2003) *U.S. Versus U.S.S.R. (contains solo lines) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Let's Work Together (duet) Children of Eden (2003) *Let There Be (contains solo lines) *The Naming (contains solo lines) *The Tree of Knowledge (duet) *The Expulsion (contains solo lines) *Degenerations (contains solo lines) Chicago (2004) *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) Baby (2004) *At Night She Comes Home to Me (duet) *Fatherhood Blues (contains solo lines) *Romance (duet) *Romance (Reprise)(duet) *With You (duet) *We Start Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Hair (2004) *I Got Life (contains solo lines) Dessa Rose (2005)(originated the role) *We Are Descended (Prologue)(contains solo lines) *Old Banjar (duet) *Something of My Own (solo) *The Gold Band (contains solo lines) *Little Star (contains solo lines) *Fly Away (contains solo lines) *Twelve Children (solo) *In the Bend of My Arm (contains solo lines) *Better If I Died (contains solo lines) *Just Over the Line (contains solo lines) *A Pleasure (contains solo lines) *We Are Descended (Epilogue)(contains solo lines) Two Gentlemen of Verona (2005) *That's a Very Interesting Question (duet) *I'd Like to Be a Rose (duet) *Follow the Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Where's North? (contains solo lines) *Love's Revenge (solo) *To Whom It May Concern Me (duet) *Night Letter (duet) *Love's Revenge (contains solo lines) *Mansion (contains solo lines) *Dragon Fight (contains solo lines) *I Love My Father (Reprise) *Love Has Driven Me Sane Les Misérables (2006) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (includes solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) The Little Mermaid (2008)(originated the role) *The World Above (reprise)(solo) *If Only (Quartet)(contains solo lines) *If Only (Reprise)(duet) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2009) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Sondheim on Sondheim (2010) *So Many People (duet) *The Best Thing That Ever Has Happened (contains solo lines) *Fosca's Entrance (I Read)(duet) *Is This What You Call Love? (solo) *Being Alive (contains solo lines) *Smile Girls (contains solo lines) *Company/Old Friends *Anyone Can Whistle Porgy and Bess (2011) *I Got Plenty o' Nuttin' (solo) *Bess, You is My Woman Now (duet) *I Loves You, Porgy (duet) *Where's My Bess? (contains solo lines) *I'm On My Way (contains solo lines) Ragtime (2013) *His Name Was Coalhouse Walker (contains solo lines) *Gettin' Ready Rag (contains solo lines) *New Music (contains solo lines) *Wheels of a Dream (duet) *Justice (contains solo lines) *Coalhouse's Soliloquy (solo) *Coalhouse Demands (contains solo lines) *Sarah Brown Eyes (duet) *Make Them Hear You (solo) A Bed and a Chair (2013)(originated the role) Yes, Virginia (2013)(originated the role) The Phantom of the Opera (2014) *Angel of Music (contains solo lines) *The Mirror/Angel of Music (reprise)(duet) *The Phantom of the Opera (duet) *The Music of the Night (solo) *Stranger Than You Dreamt It (solo) *All I Ask of You (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Why So Silent (solo) *Wandering Child/Bravo Monsieur (contains solo lines) *Twisted Every Way (contains solo lines) *The Point of No Return (duet) *Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer (contains solo lines) *Grand Finale Show Boat (2014) *Ol' Man River (contains solo lines) *Ol' Man River (reprise)(solo) *Ol' Man River (second reprise)(solo) *Finale Ultimo (Ol' Man River)(contains solo lines) Cabin in the Sky (2016) *The General's Entrance (contains solo lines) *The Man Upstairs (solo) *It's Not So Bad to Be Good (solo) *The Storm (solo) Albums Broadway in Love (2000) *Sailing (duet) Jule Styne in Hollywood (2006) *Saturday Night (Is the Loneliest Night in the Week)(solo) This is the Life (2008) *This Is the Life (solo) *Wouldn’t It Be Loverly? (solo) *No One Is Alone (solo) *Before the Parade Passes By (solo) *Moon River (solo) *We Live On Borrowed Time (solo) *It’s Not Unusual (solo) *Misty (solo) *All the Things You Are (solo) *Di Provenza (solo) *Go the Distance (solo) Gallery broadwayinlove.jpg|'Broadway in Love.' lewiseddie.jpg|'Eddie Satin' in Golden Boy. lewisfather.jpg|'Father' in Children of Eden. lewisnathan.jpg|'Nathan' in Dessa Rose. lewisvalentine.jpg|'Valentine' in Two Gentlemen of Verona. lewisjavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. juleshollywood.jpg|'Jules Styne in Hollywood.' lewisthislife.jpg|'This is the Life.' lewistriton.jpg|'King Triton' in The Little Mermaid. lewissweeney.jpg|'Sweeney Todd' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. lewissondheim.jpg|Sondheim on Sondheim. lewisporgy.jpg|'Porgy' in Porgy and Bess. lewiscoalhouse.jpg|'Coalhouse Walker Jr.' in Ragtime. lewisolder.jpg|'Older Man' in A Bed and a Chair. lewisphantom.jpg|'The Phantom' in The Phantom of the Opera. lewisjoe.jpg|'Joe' in Show Boat. Lewis, Norm